


Halloween Birds

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Raven and Robin have a talk before the annual Titans Halloween party.Robin x Raven





	Halloween Birds

Raven swayed the black cape in the mirror as she fought to hide the smirk forming on her lips. In all not that she’d tell anyone, but the black mask shielding her dark eyes from the world did give her a sense of mystery.

Tonight, the Titans were hosting a Halloween party. Woe as Raven as to admit it Halloween was her favorite holiday of the year. The few bright memories of her childhood centered around all Hallow Eve. Maybe it was the honoring the season with dark colors, ghouls, and the gothic in general. But, seeing people dressed up in costumes, horror movies, and general glower atmosphere put her at ease.

Before Dick even knocked Raven spoke not sparing a glance at the door as one of her dark tendrils of energy opened it. If Raven had been paying attention, she might actually laugh at the non-pulsed look on Dicks face as his eyes followed the dark tendril retreat to her lithe body.

Dick entered the room closing the door behind him, and Ravens ears perked up at his signature laugh.

“So… do I call you Robin-Raven or Raven-Robin? Wait, wait, wait I’ve got it… Raven!”

Raven rolled her eyes masking the smirk as she turned, but before she could say a word her eyes went wide. Dick was clad in a larger version of her night blue cloak, and underneath Dick’s toned body encased in what she could only assume as a black wrestling singlet. His muscles on full display under the material.

Dick smirked sticking out a leg, “Honestly I see why you wear this sort of suit, it’s surprisingly freeing.”

Raven rolled her eyes though they were hidden by the mask, “You’re one to talk. This mask seriously messes with my field of vision.”

Dick moved forward lazily before lifting a hand pressing beside the right side of the mask. Raven heard a little buzz kick on, and suddenly her field of vision was filled with the most advanced heads up display she’d ever seen. Dick’s body was scanned revealing his heart beat, body heat, and other sensors.

Raven’s mouth was wide in awe, “Dick this is awesome! Do you see this all the time?”

Dick stepped back half sitting half standing on the near by desk, “More with my newest version, but I thought if you’re going to go as Robin tonight you might as well as be the most authentic Robin you can be.”

Raven smiled softly, “So… have you figured out how to form energy from your feelings yet?”

Dick rolled his eyes, “Not yet, I expected the cloak to give me some sort of powers… Instead.”

Dick through the hood up over his head dramatically, “Instead I’ve just gained a dower and insightful outlook on the world.”

Raven scoffed, “I am not dower.”

Dick nodded, “You’re right… dark, gloomy, or wait… gothic inspired hopeful.”

Raven raised an eyebrow as a black tendril of hers came to wrap around the back of Dicks neck as he stood up with wide eyes. Raven took a step forward, “I think I’ll take the latter.”

Dick nodded, “Noted…”

Raven released the tendril as she moved and sat on the edge of her bed bringing her knees to her chest, “What am I supposed to do tonight Dick?”

Dick sat on the ground before her and crossed his legs before grasping and taking one of her ankles in his hands. His thumbs running over her pale skin.

“Tonight? Have fun with your friends, eat way too much candy, and ensure Garth doesn’t turn into anything that will crack the foundation again… I swear that last contractor nearly had a heart attack when he saw the imprint of a T-Rex… Definitely not whelmed.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Dick I’m being serious, I don’t do this sort of thing.”

Dick’s smiled faded as he nodded, “Raven you and I are going to go and have the best time we can. And, if at anytime you need to bail just give me the look and we’ll leave.”

Raven sighed, “And, what look would that be?”

Dick looked taken aback, “Oh come on! _Our_ look.”

Raven shook her head feigning innocence, “I think I need a demonstration.”

Dick rolled his eyes before taking a breath. Pursing his lips, he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Raven actually released a giggle at his expression.

Dick scoffed before lightly tickling her foot causing her laugh to grow, “Dick stop!”

Dick jumped on the bed pinning her as he attacked her armpits neck, “This is what you get for making fun of my look.”

Raven yelled in-between breathing, “You… looked… ridic… Dick!”

Dick laughed before collapsing beside her with a smile as he watched Ravens flushed cheeks recede, and her eyes open to meet his. Dick raised a hand and stroked her cool cheek.

“It’s Halloween Raven, and you’re going as Robin. So be Robin if you need to tonight.”

Raven closed her eyes in contentment as Dick’s thumb stroked her cheek, “And, how does one be Robin?”

Dick shrugged, “Over confidence, jovial sarcasm, and you can’t forget the most important part.”

Raven opened her eyes with a soft look, “What’s that?”

Dick shot her the roughest voice he could, “Daddy issues.”

Raven laughed as Dick joined in, “Well, if the last part is the most important, I think I’ll be able to fit in with the rest of the Robins no problem.”

Raven scooted closer to Dick as he wrapped her in his arms. Ravens head falling onto Dick’s strong chest as his arms encircled her. Raven closed her eyes as the warmth of his body and spirit filled her senses. Not that Raven would ever tell anyone, but this was her favorite place in the world. A dark room, quiet, and next to Dick Greyson. Where the outside world put her on edge, and she always had to keep the true Raven under wraps here… here she could just be Raven darkness and all.


End file.
